


Day 2: Canonverse - Dreams of the Beast

by hunter_titan



Series: Erejean week 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_titan/pseuds/hunter_titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wakes up one night screaming Erens name. After Eren finds out why, He begins to see Jean in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Canonverse - Dreams of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day two contribution! There's more Jean in this one compared to the other one! I hope you like it!

“EREN!” Jean woke up screaming.  
“What the hell, Kirschtein?” Eren sat up in his bottom buker and punched the bed on top of him.  
Jean looked around. All of the new Levi squad had woken up and were staring a Jean and Eren’s bunker.  
“Where you two have sex or somethin’?” Connie Yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
“Shutup springer.” Jean spat.  
The blonde looked over to the bunk next to him. Armin lay awake on the bottom bed, talking to Eren about something or another. The top bed was empty. It used to be Marco’s.  
“Look,” Armin addressed the room, “We all have nightmares sometimes, you know that. It’s inevitable that we’ll all have them different nights, and tonight Jean had one.”  
The room was silent for a moment before somebody scoffed.  
“If you dare disagree, I can name at least two times for all of you where Marco or I would sit up with you trying to get you back to sleep again.” Armin argued, “now all of you go back to sleep.”  
The murmuring died down and eventually the snoring began once more.  
“Are you ok?” Armin trod on Eren’s bed stretched up so he could see Jean on his bunk.  
“He’s fine, Armin. Go to sleep.” Eren pushed Armin off back onto his own bed and watched until the little blonde had fallen asleep.  
Meanwhile, Jean sobbed silently on his top bunk. 

***

“Wake up brats. Let’s get going.” Levi yelled, and everyone instantly sat up and began to get ready, “We’re gonna do some training this morning and then we’re going out in the afternoon. Breakfast at 7. Don’t be late.”

With that, the tiny man left the room.  
“You heard the man, Kirschtein!” Eren kicked the bed, “Up! Get dressed!”  
“Ass lick.” Jean muttered.  
“What was that?!?!” Eren jumped up, fire in his eyes, ready for a fight.  
“I said,” Jean sat up to face Eren, “you’re an ass lick.”  
But something was different this time. Eren looked at Jean in a bit of shock, almost pity.  
“Whatever, Kirschtein. Just get dressed. Eren muttered before going back down to his own bed and putting his uniform on.  
Jean stared, confusedly, at where Eren had been standing.  
_Well that was odd._

***

Jean was last out of the dorm. He didn’t really feel like talking to anyone this morning so he figured if he was last into the food hall he would spend more time of his own. But when he walked in at 15 past 7, the hall was still wild and packed full of people.  
“Hey Jean!” He heard Historia call him over.  
He saw the squad waving from a table in the far corner and walked towards them  
Oddly, today Armin and Mikasa weren’t glued to Eren’s sides. Well Armin was, but Mikasa was nowhere to be seen.  
“Jaeger, where’s your sister?” Jean queried.  
“As always, Mooning over Mikasa.” Eren rolled his eyes. “When are you gonna get it? She gay! Hell, she liked Annie before…”  
The brunette stopped talking and the whole table went quiet as if in mourning.  
“Jean, you look like shit.” Connie broke the silence.  
“You don’t say! We’ve got like 3 mirrors and a hundred or so people. The girls always hog them.” Jean sat in the empty seat next to Eren.  
“No you look worse than usual.” Sasha said honestly.  
“Well I got no sleep last night so that might be why.” The tall blonde yawned.  
The table went silent again.  
“Oh come on! It can’t be that bad.” Jean got up and walked out of the food halls towards the nearest mirror.  
The room was filled with girls. Recruits, Cadets, and higher.  
“Ladies move. You’re not the only gender in the survey corps.” Jean pushed through the masses of women to get to the mirror and was shocked when he saw his face.  
His eyes were bloodshot and the bags around them were red and puffy. He looked as if he’d been taking drug. His undercut was growing out and he had a bruise on his cheek where he had hit himself by accident when he woke up last night. This was not a good look.  
He pushed his way out and walked back into the food hall.  
By then the hall was starting to empty. The only people left at their table were Eren, Sasha and Connie.  
Jean sat back down next to Eren and began to eat some bread.  
“That all you gonna eat Kirschtein?” Eren quizzed.  
Jean nodded. Truth be told he wasn’t all that hungry. He shut his eyes for a second. Picturing how he looked in the mirror and not wanting to move today.  
By the time he opened his eyes again, Connie and Sasha had gone.  
“Where’d they go?” Jean muttered.  
Eren shrugged next to him.  
“Probably to train.”  
“Oh.” Jean face was deadpan, “You not going?”  
“Naaa,” Eren smirked, “don’t want people thinking I’m an ass lick.”  
Jean laughed out an apology.  
“Besides,” Eren continued, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, and I don’t like you, but you need someone around right now. Whether you like it or not.”  
Jean thought for a second.  
“Yeah, guess I do.” He admitted.  
“Good.” Eren stood up, and grabbed Jean by the collar, dragging him up too.  
“He-ey-hey!” Jean squirmed but Eren told him to shut up and lead him out of the hall.  
Jean followed the brunette blindly out of the building towards the dorms. Jean thought they were going to go inside theirs but when Eren made an abrupt turn left and walked behind the cabins, Jean had to follow as quickly as possible.  
“Where are we going?” Jean whispered, but before anyone said anything else, Jean saw it. A red maple tree in the middle of a secluded field .  
“No one ever comes here. It’s a wide open space. If there were titan’s they’d know, so they spend time surveying the trees and wooded areas.” Eren walked down the hill slope towards the tree and then flopped down under it. He tapped the grass next to it to signal to Jean to come sit next to him. Jean did as he was told.  
“Tell me about it.” Eren looked at jean intensely as if staring into his soul.  
“What do you mean??” Jean shot the opal eyed boy a puzzled look.  
“Your dreams.” The brunette didn’t tear his eyes from Jean, “After you woke everyone up last night, when they all went back to sleep, you thought no one could here, but I could.”  
Eren looked down in shame.  
“I told Armin you were fine…” He shook his head, “I didn’t realise you were in such a bad way until - until I heard you crying.”  
Jean too, looked down and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. It made him sound soft when Eren put it like that.  
“It’s fine.” He said, trying to make himself sound tough.  
“No it’s not.” Eren sighed, “It was me in your dream wasn’t it? I was the one who died?”  
Jean didn’t respond.  
“Normally people dream of their own deaths.” Eren shrugged.  
“You didn’t die.” Jean admitted, “you were taken. The beast titan… He just came and - the dream is slightly different each night”  
“You mean you’ve had it more than once??” Eren looked horrified  
“Every night for the past week or so.” Jean paused for a moment, “and no matter what scenario I play out, I just can’t save you and it tears me apart.”  
Eren thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure hot to respond to finding out that Jean actually cared about him.  
“Look, I know I’m dick sometimes… especially to you… but you do mean something to be and… when I can’t rescue you I just - Urgh!” Jean was angry and frustrated with himself. He knew it was a dream, but it always felt so real. Why was he never strong enough to save the brunette?  
Eren smiled. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Jeans cheek.  
“It doesn’t matter if you manage to save me or not. Thank you for trying.”  
With that Eren got up and went to training.

That night, when Eren heard Jean tossing and turning in his sleep, he didn’t kick the blondes bed. Instead, he crawled out of his own and climbed up the ladder.  
Feeling another body climb into bed with him was a shock at first, but the warmth that radiated off of Eren’s body was comforting and his voice was calming as he whispered.  
“I’m ok, Jean, I’m here.”

Jean was able to save Eren in his dream that night.


End file.
